Psych Project, Subject: Owen
Psych Project, Subject: Owen is the fifth episode of Season 2. It was released on October 5, 2012. Synopsis Can Owen handle Paige observing his personal life? Plot This episode starts off with Owen hearing some girls excitedly talk about how Howard and Zoe have gotten back together. He tries to keep his cool when he hears the girls mention the couple making out. Ironically, he walks outside for a breather only to walk into Howard and Zoe making out. The situation becomes very awkward but luckily the bell rings. When Owen goes to his Psychology class, Owen tries to ask Mr. Dean for a new partner, but Mr. Dean explains how he purposely put the two together, as Owen is poor and Paige is rich. Owen tells Paige to meet at the cafeteria, much to her disgust, but she reluctantly agrees. While sitting with Ben and Spencer, Ben gives him some advice about Paige, telling him to be nice to her and it'll throw her off. Owen takes this advice and offers to show her how the cafeteria works. While they are waiting in the line, Paige starts criticizing Zoe, so Owen quickly brings her up to the gym. He is beginning to lift a heavy load when the other boys at the gym taunt him, saying he can't actually lift that much. Owen then asks the boys if they can lift that much and they make up excuses saying why they can't. When Owen finishes his set, Paige is visibly impressed but covers it up. She also admits that she is jealous of Zoe, because of all the attention she gets from Nate, Owen, Howard and the whole school. Owen also says that Zoe has popped her "popularity bubble", which angers Paige and asks makes her ask him to stop talking about the Perfect Princess. Afterwards when they head to Owen's grandma's house, Paige comments, calling it 'dumpy' and Owen replies saying 'grandma might hear', to which Paige says 'oh, right...' Grandma asks Paige and Owen to start helping her cook but Paige has never cut food before and she does not want to, but Owen eventually gets her to because 'grandma told her to.' Grandma Betty creates a slightly awkward situation at the dinner table when she asks if Owen is taking this beautiful young lady to the dance, but she then starts rambling on about how her and Harold met at a dance. When Owen is talking to Paige outside, he finds out that she and Lee have broken up, as all they did was make out. He tries to be friendly saying he can't wait to see how she lives next week, but she suddenly snaps and asks him 'Did you really think we were friends now?' Before storming off. Owen is confused until Grandma explains that she is unhappy about something in her life and does not want Owen to know about it. Bonus Scene During a date at a cafe, Ben becomes increasingly uncomfortable when Emily keeps talking about Cameron. He persistently tries to change the subject and Emily, realizing something is bothering him, asks him what the problem is. Ben explains how he's jealous of Cameron and doesn't appreciate all the stories she shares that involve him. While Ben can't limit her contact with Cameron, he politely asks if Emily could just stop talking about him. Emily agrees to do so but is very worried about the fact that there is a part of her life that she isn't allowed to share with Ben anymore. Characters *Owen Harris *Zoe Davis *Howard DeGeest *Paige Lenx *Grandma Betty *Mr. Dean *Ben Kale *Emily Kessler *Spencer Cooper *Maria Gonzalez *Keith Sanders *Jill Patterson *Hector Alonzo *Nicole Blackwell *Amanda Applebee *Zach Wells *Jacob Williams Category:Episodes Category:A New Start Category:Year 5 Category:Season 2: Howard's Return